1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a flexible printed circuit board.
It is particularly applicable in the context of the mounting of the flexible printed circuit board in a dynamic and/or flexible light module, in particular a lighting headlight for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards are commonly used to ensure the mounting and the interconnection of electronic components. They are generally composed of a rigid plastic and metal substrate, on which conductive electrical connection tracks are deposited onto which electronic components are soldered.
It is known practice to use flexible printed circuit boards, when the application requires it, which are generally produced using substrates made of high-efficiency flexible plastics, such as polyimides. For example, the patent document EP2298599A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Publication No. 2011/0103086 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,769, discloses an optical module equipped with an electrical connection member comprising a flexible element incorporating electrical conductors.
However, in some applications where there is little space available where the mechanical environment is very restrictive, the bending radius imposed on the flexible printed circuit can be very small and risk, above all in a dynamic context, in other words when the printed circuit board links two electronic components in motion relative to one another, damaging the printed circuit board and its conductive tracks.